Passionate Kisses
by GarryxMrChairFan
Summary: Because that's as far as Francis could get. Franada, Human!AU; just a silly little thing for you guys to enjoy. Kittyface. Random prompt fill from imagineyourotp on tumblr.


**_Passionate Kisses_**

~GarryxMrChairFan :3

**Customary Disclaimer: **Any and all recognizable _Hetalia _characters © Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

_Imagine your OTP kissing passionately in bed. Person A rolls over onto Person B to start making love, but underestimates how much mattress is left and rolls off Person B and onto the floor. They laugh so hard the mood is killed, and they end up snuggling instead._

* * *

Matthew shrugged the door to the apartment open, his indigo eyes half-lidded with fatigue as he fell back against the door, a resounding _click _telling him it shut properly as he toed off his shoes, letting his bag fall to the floor in the small foyer beneath the coatrack. He shuffled forward mechanically, dragging his socked feet and tossing his keys onto the end table next to the couch as he passed it heading straight for the bedroom, not even stopping to greet the blond standing in the kitchen, twirling with a bowl as he hummed lightly.

Said blond turned on his heel, swaying his hips to the music in his head, and halting his movements as he caught sight of his lover moving quite zombie-like through the apartment. Francis sighed, a sympathetic frown passing across his features. His poor _petit __chou _had been working so hard as of late, and it was more common than not that he came home dragging his body like he was.

With one more twirl, Francis decided the batter was whipped well enough to be stuck in the fridge to cool for later, setting it on a shelf in the refrigerator and removing his light blue apron, hanging it on its peg as he exited the kitchen and followed his young Canadian to their bedroom.

Matthew staggered in first, practically throwing himself onto the cool sheets with a long sigh, lying spread-eagle across his side of the bed with one leg hanging off the side, his face turned to allow him to breathe. Francis remained at the doorway for a moment, arms crossed as he silently observed the slow rise and fall of his lover's chest. Matthew felt his presence across the room, smiling contentedly at the sensation of his Frenchman's soft blue eyes watching over him.

Francis finally pushed off the door, walking smoothly over to his own side of the bed and sliding on, reaching over to run his long fingers through his Canadian's soft blond hair. "Oh, _mon amour, _they work you too hard." He smiled gently as Matthew relaxed further under his calm ministrations.

"I don't mind," Matthew mumbled lazily, enjoying the massaging of his head. "I enjoy what I do."

"I know you do," Francis said softly, moving to lay down beside his lover, pulling him against his chest.

Matthew moved reluctantly but tucked his head against Francis' chest regardless, melting to happy goo when the Frenchman's expert fingers began massaging his lower back. He turned his face upwards, smiling tiredly up into oceanic blue irises that shimmered with love and adoration and just a hint of worry for his health, and he leaned up, pressing his lips to the waiting pair before him.

Francis smiled into the kiss, reveling at the softness he simply could not get used to every time they kissed. His hands continued to massage his lover as their mouths moved in a practiced dance, their lips moulding together and sliding against each other as they turned their heads for different angles, determined to find the one most comfortable right then.

Matthew felt the slow, low heat building in his chest, and he began pressing with more urgency against his lover, sliding his hands up along the Frenchman's sensitive sides to his neck, cupping his jaw and pulling his face closer, holding it to his and tangling his fingers in the strands of blond at the nape of his neck. He managed to move his leg up, hooking it over Francis' thigh and tangling them together.

Francis sensed his Canadian's subtle enthusiasm, wrapping both his arms tightly around Matthew's hips and hugging his body close as he ran his tongue along the full bottom lip, feeling his lover's grin as his tongue darted out to twist with his, pulling him into his mouth to feel around. Francis happily obliged, mapping out the area so well-known to him once again, allowing himself to trace every tooth, run along the smooth wall of Matthew's cheeks, and once again coax his tongue into play.

Allowing his French lover to win, Matthew pulled back for air, gasping heatedly as he gazed lustfully into cerulean eyes that were half-lidded and glazed with want. He smirked invitingly, letting one of his hands gently caress down smooth skin, his fingers tracing light veins in the Frenchman's neck, down to his collarbone and running along there before dipping into his shirt, teasing the buttons open. He moved his mouth to the underside of Francis' jaw, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses against the flawless skin and listening proudly to low moans rumble in his lover's throat.

And Francis was moaning, moaning and groaning at his lover's ministrations, feeling his body begin to heat up, starting in his chest and moving lower. His Canadian knew just where to touch him, dragging fingers against his waist, across the hollow at his throat, around his hips to make him shudder at the pleasurable tingling sensation his ginger, feather-light touches left behind.

Groaning in impatience, Francis pulled Matthew's face back to his, capturing his kiss-swollen lips with his own and practically devouring them. The Canadian began slowly and sensually grinding against him, rubbing their now-straining erections together and causing a shot of pure electric pleasure shooting through him, eliciting a pleased and wanton moan that his lover smirked at and swallowed as their tongues entwined once again.

Francis' hands finally found the edge of his lover's shirt, travelling up underneath to caress the milky white skin of his abdomen, tracing mindless patterns along his waistline, dragging sensually up to hardened nipples and teasing them further. He reveled and enjoyed the high-pitched mewls emitting from his Canadian, eating them up with every swipe of his tongue inside Matthew's mouth.

Feeling the heat rising in the room, Francis pulled his hand out from his lover's shirt and leaned forward, pushing him over to lay on his back all without breaking the heated lip-lock. He pushed himself up with his arm, rolling over with the intent to hover to make it easier to remove their clothes and attend to the throbbing erections they bore.

It came as quite a surprise when he didn't feel the mattress on the other side of his lover, his hand instead passing through air and his balance falling with it. Pulling his mouth from Matthew's, Francis yelped in panic as his body followed his hand to the floor, landing with a muted _thump _against the carpet and staring dazed up at the ceiling, eyes wide with bewilderment.

Matthew blinked rapidly at the loss of heat and his lover above him, recovering quicker than the man now on the ground and sitting up to look down at the ground. Francis blinked up at him, and a slow, incredulous smile spread across his face.

"Did you just… _fall out of bed?_" he asked meekly, trying not to laugh at the complete unexpectedness of the whole ordeal.

Francis blinked once more, letting out an unbelieving chuckle. "I think I did."

Matthew collapsed into hysterical giggles, clutching his sides. The heat of the moment was long gone, his once-erected member now flaccid as he gasped for air between his guffaws. "Oh, my God! You just fell out of bed! Who does that?!"

Francis huffed indignantly, a smile spreading across his face as he laughed with his lover. He was no longer erect either, the moment completely ruined. "Oh, shut up! _Mon __dieu, _that has to be the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me." He sat up from the floor, crossing his arms at his hysterically giggling Canadian. "I can't believe that just happened."

Matthew managed to calm himself enough to speak, wiping beneath his eyes to dry his tears. "Oh, Alfred is going to _die_ when he hears about this!"

Francis' eyes widened in panic. "_Non! _Have mercy, _mon amour_!" he cried as he scrambled onto the bed once again. "I will never hear the end of it from him _or _Arthur if you tell them!"

Matthew finally settled, still breathing hard from his fit as Francis wound his arms around him once again, leaning into his Frenchman's chest. His grin was wide and mischievous. "You'll never hear the end from _me_," he promised, leaning in to plant a sweet kiss on Francis' pouting lips.

Francis automatically returned the kiss, smiling despite himself. It really was quite humorous, he had to admit; it certainly spiced things up. Pulling back, he smiled down at his lover, resting their foreheads together.

Matthew was now completely calm, and the hyper high from his fit had faded, leaving him pleasantly sated and slightly sleepy. He pressed another soft kiss to Francis' lips before leaning back, pulling his lover down with him and curling into him, pillowing his head against his chest.

Francis sighed contentedly, fluffing the pillow behind him before settling back, wrapping his long arms around Matthew and holding him close. He nuzzled his Canadian's hair, inhaling the sweet aroma of his shampoo and carding his fingers through the blond tresses once again. His other hand began massaging his lover's back as their legs entwined, and he felt Matthew's breathing slow as he relaxed once again.

Matthew was perfectly content with the unexpected turn of events, cuddling into his lover's side further as he was lulled to sleep. He could hear the low, soft humming of a favored lullaby falling from his Frenchman's lips, and he smiled faintly as he was pulled into his dreams, full of warm, lazy days and hot, passionate kisses.

_END_

* * *

**_Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated! Leave your thoughts: good, bad and everything in between._**

**_Much love. :3  
~GarryxMrChairFan_**


End file.
